Aura
"Das Ende ist erst der Anfang!" Auras Lieblingspruch Allgemeines Aura Stanton ist 15 Jahre alt und beherrscht die Reflektormagie, die Erdmagie und die Himmelsaugenmagie. Sie gehört zu dem Stantonclan, einem Clan voller Kopfgeldjäger. Sie scheint jedoch zwei Persönlichkeiten zu haben, die ein, als junges, schüchternes und talentiertes Mitglied des Clans, und die andere als Meisterin von Sky Future, wovon nur wenige wissen. Im Stantonclan gilt sie als größtes derzeitiges Talent und wird oft mit der gründerin des Clans, Nanzujin Stanton, verglichen. Sie übernimmt jedoch nur selten Aufträge für den Clan, was das Clanoberhaupt nicht sehr erfreut. Trotzdem betrachtet man sie dort nur als Kind. Als Meisterin der Gilde Sky Future und als Gründerin dieser tritt sie selten auf. Nur den wenigsten ist es bekannt, dass sie die Meisterin ist. Aber auch die, die ihr am nächsten stehen verstehen Aura oft nicht, da Aura nicht wie eine 15 jährige wirkt, sondern wie eiine 80 jährige, die schon vieles erlebte. Auch ihre Intention hinter der Gründung der Gilde kennt man nicht. In der Gilde wird sie jedoch als Meisterin respektiert, da auch wenige wissen, dass sie ein Kind ist, da sie sich meist unter einem Umhang versteckt. Erstaunlicher Weise hat Aura neben ihren hohen magischen Fähigkeiten auch die Fähigkeit fast perfekt mir Pfeil und Bogen umzugehen und im Nahkampf geübt zu sein, was wiederum einige wundert, da "normale" Menschen um all diese Fähigkeiten so perfekt zu beherrschen mehr als 20 Jahre ihres Lebens opfern müssten. Charakter Im Stantonclan verhält sie sich nicht wie sie sich als Meistern der Gilde Sky Future verhält. Im Stantonclan gilt sie trotz ihrer enormen Fähigkeiten als Kind und ihr wird daher noch keine Verantwortung aufgelastet. Sie hat dort auch einen anderen Charakter. Dort tritt sie sehr offen auf. Sie wiedersetzt sich den befehlen des Clanoberhaupts und ist sehr sturrköpfig. Trotz ihrer Offenheit gegenüber den anderen Mitgliedern unternimmt sie sehr selten etwas mit ihnen und zieht sich oft zurück. Die Clanmitglieder schieben das auf den Verlust ihrer Eltern in frühen Jahren. Als Meisterin von Sky Future ist sie sehr ruhig und sanft. Sie zeigt viel Verständins und Geduld gegenüber den anderen Mitgliedern. trotzdem hat sie eine starke Präsenz in der Gilde, da alle Mitglieder ihr vertrauen und mit ihr eine eigene Verbindung haben. Sie ist jedoch sehr zielstrebig, wenn es um ire Pläne geht. Außerdem scheint sie die Informationen die sie sammelt schnell auszuwerten und Dinge schon weit im vorraus zu planen. Sie scheint auch, durch verschiedene Handlungen der Gilde, Personen zu beeiflussen, sodass sie ihr gewünschtes Ergebnis erreicht. Vor ihrer ruhigen Art fürchten sich auch die jüngeren Mitglieder, da sie egal über was sie redet ein ruhiges Lächeln aufsetzt. Sie wird im Clan, sowie in der Gilde oft wegen ihrer jungen Jahre bewundert, was sie stets ignoriert. Aussehen Sie hat eine sehr helle Haut und weiß-graue Haare, was sehr verwunderlich für ihr Alter ist. Sie trägt meist nur schlichte Sachen und ist sehr schön. Sie soll sogar schon mehrere Angebote von Modellagenturen bekommen haben, welche sie jedoch abgelehnt haben soll. Sie hat jedoch eine große Narbe, die sich über ihren ganzen Rücken erstreckt. Ihre Kleidung ist oft weiß, wenn sie jedoch unerkannt bleiben will trägt sie braune Klediung und stets einen schwarzen Mantel. Sie lächelt stets, nur wenn sie sich sehr stark konzentrieren muss kann es sein, dass sie ernst guckt. Magie & Fähigkeiten Reflektormagie *Illusion des Dämons *Illusionen *Schmerzenspirale *verzerrte Schwerter *verzerrtes Schild *Unsichtbarkeit Himmelsaugen *Magiesensor *Personensensor Erdmagie: *Erdtitan *Erdmauer *Erdsäulen *Erdloch *Erderhebung *Erdbeben *Erdhöhle *Erdgefängnis *Erdgeschosse *Erdspieße Kampf mit Waffen: Fortgeschritten (Pfeil und Bogen) Waffenloser Kampf: Könner Geschwindigkeit: Könner Resistenz: Könner Magische Power: Fortgeschritten Kampferfahrung: Fortgeschritten Leben Sie wurde in dem berühmten Stantonclan geboren. Ihre Mutter starb früh. Dort wurde sie von Anfang an Magie gelehrt. Sie schien anfangs nicht sehr talentiert. Ihr misslangen einfache Magie-sammel-übungen, weswegen ihr Vater und der Rest des Clans keine große Hoffnung in sie setzte. An ihrem 5. Geburtstag hatte ihr Vater einen Auftrag, weswegen er sie mt zu dem Auftraggeber nahm, damit sie dort solange bleiben konnte. Als sie im Garten des Anwesens des Auftragsgebers rumspazierte schien sie jemandem begegnet zu sein, da man sie später Ohnmächtig auffand. Als sie wieder zu sich kam konnte sie sich nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse diese Tages erinnern. Seit diesem Tag schien sich ihre magischen Fähigkeiten vollkommen verändert zu haben, den sie lernte in nur einem Tag, wie man seine Magie sammelt. Da das Clan Oberhaupt mitgekriegt hatte, dass sie eine sehr talentierte Magierin sein soll, wollte man sie in die Gilde des Clans bringen, damit sie dort eine gute und starke Auftragskillerin wird. Doch sie wehrte sich in die Gilde des Stantonclans zu gehen, weswegen sie nach Sky Ocean gegangen ist. Dort erlernte sie schnell die Grundkenntnisse der Reflektormagie (In 3 Tagen). In der Gilde Sky Ocean wurde sie für ihre Fähigkeiten bewundert und von allen sehr gemocht. Sie schien viel mit dme Gildnemeister zu tun zu haben. In der Schlacht um Nostria rettete Aura Haru vor Pluto und machte diesen ungewollt in einem kurzen Kampf sehr wütend. Sie nahm mit Mireiyu, Tamaki, Tobit und Crane aus ihrer Gilde am Fighting Festival teil. Die Zuschauer bewundern ihre Stärke obwohl sie so klein ist. Als sie gegen Kaoru kämpfte um den ersten Platz bei einem Wettkampf zu kriegen gab sie am Ende auf, da sie verstand, das es keinen Sinn macht weiter zu machen und sie vielleicht in Bedrängnis geraten könnte. Emma bemerkte ihre großen Fähigkeiten und ihre Bandbreite in Erdmagie, was sie sehr erstaunte, da selbst sie erst mit 29 Jahren so stark war wie Aura jetzt ist und dieses Kind Stärker als sie sei. Als die Gilde Sky Ocean von Pluto zerstört wurde tauchte sie unter und trat mehrere Monate später in einem anderen teil des Landes einer anderen Gilde bei. Mireiyu begleitete sie auf diesem Weg. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Sky Ocean Kategorie:A Kategorie:Sky Future